


The Dating Game

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s, 70s style clothes, AU, Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Bartholomew, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Multi, Omega Castiel, TV Show, dating game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Omega Castiel goes on a TV show called ‘The Dating Game’ to hopefully get a date with a handsome Alpha that tickles his fancy.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Gardenias, Petrichor, Vanilla.





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you to ThatWriterLady for your help!

 

**1977, ABC Television Studios, Burbank, California**

 

Castiel was understandably nervous. He pulled at his rad sweater while he checked if he had any creases in his tan bell-bottoms. The Omega couldn’t believe he had managed to get a spot as the contestant to question three Alpha bachelors.

The TV show was going strong for the last few years and Castiel had always been a fan. So when the opportunity came, he jumped on it. They were about to go live in just a few minutes. Castiel had met the animated host Gabriel moments ago while the audience filed in.

The small set was simple with the walls yellow with multi colored flowers and bubble lettered show title behind him, Castiel was carefully taking his seat in the cream colored chair. There was a wall in the middle of the set that separated Castiel from three Alpha Bachelors on its other side.

The music started and Castiel took a deep breath as the Host Gabriel took the spotlight and the crowd cheered.

“Welcome to The Dating Game! And boy do we have a great show for you tonight! Please welcome the lovely Omega, Castiel!” Gabriel turned to the shy pretty Omega, introducing him to the audience.

“Hello” Castiel waved timidly with a sweet smile.

“Now! Here’s the way we play the game. Our lovely Omega here will be questioning our handsome Alpha bachelors on the other side of this wall. Three questions per Alpha and three questions they must all answer! Then, once the questions are all done, Omega Castiel here will choose the Alpha based on his answers and will go out on a date with that Alpha which will be paid by the show!” Gabriel declared as the audience cheered, eager for the game to start.

“Let’s get started!” Gabriel shouted. Castiel smirked, watching the energetic Beta dressed in a blue leisure suit with a heavily flowered shirt. The top buttons were left open showing some chest hair. Gabriel had wild sideburns and a thick mustache which very much appealed to most Omegas. Castiel however was not one of them. The Omega greatly hoped the Alpha he would choose wouldn’t have such extreme facial hair.

Gabriel peeked over the side of the wall at all three Alphas. “You gents ready?” Castiel heard a mixed rumble of yeses. “Alright Castiel! Go ahead with your questions for each Alpha. Three questions per!”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Um, Alpha number one, what have you always wanted to do but haven't yet?”

The audience ohhhed.

“Well now, that’s a good question. Let’s see darling” The Alpha had an English accent which amused Castiel. “Meet David Bowie, it would be totally far out!”

The crowd cheered.

“Alpha number two, what is your favorite possession?” Castiel asked as he bit his bottom lip.

“Oh! That’s easy, it's my Baby, 67 Chevy Impala. I like to go truckin you dig?” This Alpha had a deep and smooth voice, Castiel found he quite liked.

“I dig” Castiel smirked. The audience cheered. “Alpha number three, What is your favorite season? Why?”

“Summer sweet thang because we can go skinny dipping” The last Alpha sounded very sure of himself. Castiel rolled his eyes as the audience calmed down from their howlers.

“Alpha number two, describe a time when you took care of a loved one.” Castiel went on.

The crowd aweed as Gabriel commented on it being a great question.

“Well I have this little brother, and he got burned by this bogart chick and it was a bummer for him. Got sick of a tab. Man I was scared and worried. Did everything to help him. Took almost 3 days for it to get out of him. I made sure he was hydrated and ate light stuff. Never again man” The Alpha finished with a laugh, but Castiel had been able to feel the emotions in the short story. This Alpha cared for his brother very much, that much was obvious.

“Alpha number one, what was the weirdest question a date has asked you and how did you respond?” Castiel went on.

“This one cool cat asked me what color was my toothbrush!” The accented Alpha replied, gaining laughs from the audience. “Its flashin yellow if you are wondering” He added, which gained a snort from Gabriel.

“Alpha number two, what do you value in a relationship?” Castiel quizzed carefully as he played nervously with the hem of his sweater.

“Great question!” Gabriel commented, gaining agreeing hoots from the studio audience.

“Well, I’d say honesty and communication. I’m not great at it myself, but I know it's really important for paradise to prosper” Castiel found himself practically purring from the words and sound of the Alpha’s smooth and deep tone.

“Alpha number three, what is your greatest achievement?” Castiel pressed on. So far he was quite pleased with most of the answers he had for his questions. Yet there was something about Alpha number two that he very much enjoyed.

“All the money I’ve made at such a young age” The Alpha replied smugly. Castiel wrinkled his nose. He did not find conceited an attractive trait for an Alpha.

“Alpha number one, a mutual friend flirts with you; would you tell me?” Castiel hadn’t been sure about this question but something in him was too curious and needed to ask it.

“No I wouldn’t” The Alpha answered with a laugh which made the Omega frown. He could also overhear the Alphas speaking.

“I wouldn’t either” Castiel heard Alpha number three comment in a quieter tone to Alpha number one. He didn’t hear anything from Alpha number two besides a subtle ‘Bogue’ which actually pleased Castiel to see number two disagreed with one and three.

Castiel had one last question for Alpha number three and he felt a bit like a bummer to have to ask three. “Alpha number three, if you could invite anyone to dinner, who would it be and what would you talk about?”

“Oh it would be totally boss to dine with Senator Dick Roman! His views on removing Omegas rights and keeping them home and pupped is what we would talk about. I support that” The Alpha said proudly. There was a mixed reaction in the audience while Gabriel looked scandalized.

“Dude, you do not control Omegas, they're people man!" Castiel heard Alpha number two growl out. Castiel smirked, he liked number two more and more.

Before more growls could be exchanged between the Alphas, Gabriel took center stage.

“Alright! Now that was a fun first part of our show! Now for the three questions all Alphas each have to answer. Castiel, go ahead when you are ready” Gabriel informed, gaining applause and cheers from the audience.

“Alright, first question, what are you looking for in an Omega?” Castiel asked. He was sure he already knew what Alpha number three was going to say.

Alpha number one; “I like a sexy Omega that loves to boogie and responds to my Casanova style of living” The spectators cheered and hooted.

Alpha number two; “Hard question. Um, well I like a strong minded and willed Omega. One that has dreams and wants to share their life with me. Not have me do everything for them” Applause sounded from the studio. Castiel smiled at the reply.

Alpha number three; “I like an obedient Omega.” Some of the studio audience seemed to think the Alpha was joking, yet Castiel felt it in his bones, this Alpha was quite old fashioned Castiel didn’t care to find out just how much so. He had already crossed out this Alpha despite having to continue the show.

“Second question, what is your idea of a romantic evening?” Castiel wondered.

Alpha number one; “Clubbing of course darling! So I can swirl your sexy self around the dance floor, making other Alphas jealous!” Cat calls and hoots of encouragement came from the audience while Gabriel dances to the boogie song that played briefly. Castiel laughed at the host’s antics.

Alpha number two; “Well, maybe a quiet dinner to talk and then a drive in movie in my baby” A song of ‘Get it!’ rang from the audiences as the cheers erupted.

Alpha number three; “Romantic evenings are for hippies. Id want to come home to a cooked meal and have my feet massaged by my dutiful mate” Again the audience was a bit of a mixed reactions. Castiel rolled his eyes and he could have sworn he heard Alpha number two tell number three he was ‘deluded’. Castiel quite agreed.

The Omega looked up at Gabriel who looked ready for a nap and motioned for Castiel to continue.

“Last question, what kind of father do you see yourself as?” Castiel blushed. This question was extremely personal yet meant a lot to him. He didn’t want to be treated as an Omega only good to breed, he had a high school diploma and had a good job, but he did want to one day have a family, with the right Alpha.

Alpha number one; “I’m a business owner luv, no time for pups when too much fun can be had with my sexy Omega” Simple applause followed that answer. Castiel snorted.

Alpha number two; “Well, I guess I hope to be a good father like my old man was to me. A strong and nurturing Alpha presence is important in a pup’s life. Help guide and sooth the pups into healthy and happy pups, no matter their sub genders” Loud cheers followed this thoughtful answer. Castiel found himself smiling brightly at the sweet Alpha.

Alpha number three; “It's the Omega’s job to raise the pups. An Alpha is to provide shelter and food. If the pup presents as Alpha, then I will step in” The audience was almost quiet besides the forced applause. It had become abundantly clear Alpha number three hadn’t been joking during all of his answers.

“Alright folks! Now for the last part of our show! The Alphas will each put their right arm through the flower shaped hole in the separating wall so our lovely Omega Castiel can scent them. He will then announce his pick for the lucky Alpha that will score the hot date with him!” Gabriel announced as the audience cheered. Gabriel moved over to the other side of the divider and ushered the Alphas towards the hole. They would each take a turn sticking their arm in.

The Beta Host wandered back over to Castiel’s side and winked at him. “Whenever you're ready Castiel”

Castiel looked on as a well manicured hand with gaudy looking rings slid through the flower hole. The Omega didn’t have to come close, the Alpha’s natural scent was mostly drowned in Aqua Velva cologne. Castiel wrinkled his nose and nodded to Gabriel to move on.

“Alright! Alpha number two, give us a hand” Gabriel joked, gaining laughs from the studio audience.

Castiel watched on as Alpha number one retracted his hand, waving blindly to Castiel as he went and then a much bigger and calloused hand came through the hole. Working hands and something about that gave Castiel a serene calm as he moved forward and scented the offered wrist. The scent of Petrichor hit him and Castiel mewled softly. It was an amazing scent, home and safety.

Gabriel snorted behind him, reminding the Omega where he was. Castiel flushed and nodded for the events to continue.

“Thank you Alpha number two! Now for our last contestant, Alpha number three!” Gabriel announced.

Castiel stared at the last hand being displayed for him. It was well manicured just like Alpha number one, only had no rings. Instead, an extremely expensive looking watch was clasped around the light haired wrist. Castiel inches forward to scent the Alpha’s hand. The scent of sweaty musk and...vanilla hit Castiel's senses. It wasn’t terrible but there was something sickly about the scent. Castiel shock his head and Gabriel took his cue.

“Now for the climax of our show!” Gabriel started as the audience cheered. “Omega Castiel, have you made up your mind as to which Alpha is the lucky one to take you on an all expenses paid date!?”

“Yes, I pick Alpha number two” Castiel declared with a smile as the audience went wild.

“Wonderful! So before we meet your date, let's meet the two others you did not chose. First we have ‘Little Darlings’ Cabaret club owner, Alpha Balthazar Roche!” Gabriel announced.

A blonde short Alpha with a retro styled shirt that displayed some chest hairs with a light taupe leisure suit came forward. He was much shorter than Castiel had expected. The Alpha winked at him as he made his way over to the ‘losers’ side, opposite Gabriel.

“Then we have Johnson Firm Accounting owner, Alpha Bartholomew Johnson!” Gabriel continued.

A tall blonde Alpha with a bowled hairstyle and aggravatingly bushy mustache with a condescending smirk walked out. He woke a polyester cream colored suit with an eggplant colored turtleneck. He snubbed Castiel on his way to stand next to Alpha Roche.

“And now! Drum-roll please! Here’s the lucky Alpha that will wine and dine our guest Omega Castiel Novak. He is one of our city’s finest firefighters from Station 67, Alpha Dean Winchester!” The crowed roared in hurrahs.

When the Alpha came out, Castiel’s knees went weak. Dean was tall and broad shouldered and wore a forest green shirt that was tight enough to outline the Alpha’s muscled torso with a brown leather jacket over it with flared jeans. He gave Castiel a dazzling smile that made the Omega swoon. Dean was clean shaven and sinfully handsome with intense emerald eyes.

The applause were deafening in the studio as the audience now stood and clapped as Gabriel signed off the end of the show. Castiel was so dazed by Dean he had barely noticed they had moved off set.

“Hi Castiel, nice to meet you,” Dean voiced gently as he bit his bottom lip while his bright eyes roamed over Castiel. The Omega blushed furiously as he returned the smile.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted.

Dean smiled as he took in Castiel’s scent of gardenias. The scent made a low growl sound from his chest and Castiel bit his lip as the Alpha’s jade eyes flashed red. Dean liked his scent too.

“So kids? Ready for your date?” Gabriel asked as he watched the two eyeing each other appreciatively.

“Yes.” Castiel breathed.

“Definitely.” Dean murmured.

Gabriel snorted. “You two won’t make it anywhere but the hotel room.”

 

**End**


End file.
